


White Horse

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Samhain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a world where Arthur got to know about Merlin's magic. It's a world where Merlin is a Láir Bhán and his followers for the celebration of samhain are the spirits.</p><p>As Merlin is part of his world as a servant, he wants to be a part of Merlin's world as his follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yous go to [Merlin-Writers Chat](http://us11.chatzy.com/merlin-chat) and especially for all of you who has been following my working on this today in a livestream!  
> It has been fun and I was happy to lose my livestream virginity with this!

"Arthur, why are you hanging around our fields at a time like this?"

"Waiting for you Merlin. I led you for years as your king. Now it’s your turn to lead me as a Láir Bhán."

"… You do see that my followers are all spirits, right?"

"As you walk with my people, I will walk with yours, Merlin. As long as you will have me."


End file.
